


A Nighttime (in)Convenience

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jennie has a sweet tooth, Really just mostly fluff, Winter dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Who even eats ice cream so close to winter? Apparently, Jennie.In which Jennie drags Jisoo out into the cold for ice cream.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: 2020 - Girls' Halloween





	A Nighttime (in)Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **scarygirlynight (2020 Edition)**!!
> 
> The prompt was:
>
>> "who even eats ice cream so close to winter?" (any)
> 
> Ahhh had to write this prompt after watching the ep where Jennie was talking about sweets.
> 
> Didn't get this beta'd, so apologies in advance for the copious mistakes that are sure to be in here.

“Unnie, come on.” Jennie pouts, sticking out her lower lip in a last-ditch plea, unsuccessful in the face of Jisoo’s unyielding expression, the older girl looking back at her thoroughly unimpressed. “It’s only three blocks away.”

“That’s three more blocks than I’m willing to move.” And Jisoo stares back at her from the comfort of her bed, sliding down further into her sheets, blinking at her owlishly, room dimly lit by only the light cast from her laptop. “And I’m in the middle of something.”

“Binging a drama does _not_ count as being in the middle of something.” Jennie plops down with a sigh at the foot of Jisoo’s bed, the other girl bending her knees to make room with a tch of annoyance. “And besides, you’ve been in bed all day watching shit.”

“Hey, this is important free time for me. Not like we get it often.” Jisoo pops another chip into her mouth. “Wanna pass me my water bottle?”

Jennie reluctantly hands it over, watching intently as Jisoo takes a few sips. “Come on, please?” She gives another one of her signature pouts in hopes of swaying the older girl. “I want ice cream.”

“It’s literally 10 at night.”

“No better time than the present.”

“It is freezing outside.”

“But I want ice cream.”

Jisoo shoots her a disbelieving stare. “Who even eats ice cream so close to winter?”

“It’s technically still autumn.”

“Technically my ass. It hit zero degrees Celsius the other morning. It is damn winter, and you know it.”

“ _Unnie_.” Jennie grabs Jisoo’s arm to shake it, the other girl unperturbed still. “I don’t want to walk over by myself.” She hesitates, an idea coming to her, a bargaining chip so to speak. “If you come with me to the convenience store, you can pick what we do for date night on Friday.”

That seems to peak Jisoo’s interest, the older girl straightening up in bed. “You mean that? It’s your turn this Friday.” Jisoo gives her a suspicious look. “What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch. I just want sweets.” Jennie groans. “I didn’t know that Rosé ate the rest of the ice cream in the fridge yesterday. And there’s no more chocolate left either.” Jennie sighs ruefully. “Not even in Lisa’s secret stash.”

Jisoo gives her a knowing look. “Does she know that you found her spot yet? Maybe she just moved her stash because you keep stealing from it.”

“Please, I don’t steal, I _skim_ , and the answer is no. She restocked it just a few days ago, but she must have finished it off since Rosé and her made that monstrosity yesterday.”

Jisoo’s eyes widen in surprise. “You mean the cake on the counter? Is that why it was…that color?”

“Yeah, they dumped a bunch of the chocolate in the batter.”

“Okay, fine.” A sly look crosses Jisoo’s face. “On one condition. I get to pick date night this week _and_ next week. And it gets to be anything I want. No takebacks.”

Jennie balks, not liking the underlying glint of mischief in Jisoo’s eyes, wondering just how much of her future sanity she may be promising away and whether it’s worth it just for her brief moment of happiness to satiate her sweet tooth.

She decides that it’s worth it.

“Deal.”

It still takes a lot of coaxing for Jennie to get Jisoo out of her bed, the older girl throwing on a down coat, shimmying into a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater as Jennie waits impatiently. Twenty minutes later and Jisoo finally slips on a pair of sneakers, locking the door behind the two of them as they leave. Twenty two minutes later and Jennie has to admit Jisoo ~~was~~ is right.

“It’s cold.” Jennie shivers, the gust of wind running through her, an attempt to burrow into her coat rather unsuccessful, reaching out to thread her arm through Jisoo’s, leaning against the older girl. And for all of Jisoo’s grumbling, she still takes ahold of Jennie’s hand and shoves it into her own pocket. “You should have worn your winter coat instead.”

Jisoo pulls her closer, casting a slightly affronted look at the jacket Jennie has on, more of a light windbreaker, really, definitely not her finest hour to be sure. “I didn’t think it would be _this_ cold.”

“I told you so.”

“Shut up.”

The rest of the walk to the store is quiet, the path lit aglow with streetlamps, the roads mostly clear of any pedestrians, a few cars passing as they walk, Jennie pressing into Jisoo’s side as best she can to steal the older girl’s warmth. It doesn’t take them long to get there, hurried strides rushing them into the store, harshly lit by fluorescent lights, the part time night worker the only one in sight.

Jennie happily makes her way to the freezers at the back of the store, browsing the available stock, eyeing a few limited edition flavors, little yellow tags with discounted prices, trailing her gaze along the rows, left to right, top to bottom. “Unnie, what do you want?”

“Hmm?” Jisoo comes up next to her, nudging her in the shoulder. “Get whatever you want.”

“Do you have your wallet?”

“Did you not bring yours?”

“Nope.”

Jisoo lets out a long sigh, puffing out her cheeks before responding, repeating herself. “Get whatever you want.”

“You sure?”

“I’ll meet you at the front. I need to grab a few things.”

Jisoo snorts in disbelief at her when she gets there, arms full with six pints of ice cream, all different flavors, grinning as she forks it all over for Jisoo to pay for. The cashier doesn’t even blink, scanning Jennie’s purchases along with a few snacks Jisoo had picked up, bagging them after Jisoo hands over her card to swipe.

“Have a good night.”

“You really had to get all of it?” Jisoo frowns as Jennie gleefully interlocks their arms, Jisoo holding on to their things with her other hand. “Do we even have enough room in our freezer?”

“I’ll make room.” Jennie rolls her eyes. “Besides, it’s not just for me, it’s for everyone. You included.”

Jisoo’s expression softens. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

It isn’t until they’re back home, Jennie expertly carving out scoops of ice cream out to eat, delighting at finally having the sweetness that she had been craving for the past hour, humming as she eats, that Jisoo brings it up, pinning her down with a pointed look, a slightly amused curl to her lip.

“You know, I would have gone with you anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
